


A Series of Intrasting but Pleasant Events

by orphan_account



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events-Lemony Snicket, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events-Netflex Series
Genre: Fix-It, Gay, Gustav isn't dead, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, There will be more tags, i can't spell, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Baudelaire children were never placed in the terrible 'care' of Count Olaf and instead live with Dr. Montgomery Montgomery and his possible more than an assistant Gustav. Lots of fluff also I'm not the best writer. So bare with me please.
Relationships: Dr. Montgomery Montgomery/ Gustav Sebald, Klaus Baudelaire/Original Character
Kudos: 7





	1. The plesant beginning

Violet ,the eldast Baudelaire child, was spechless when she learned the fate of the children's parnets. Hello may name is Wolf Spirit I have spent my life fyguring out what whould have happened to the Baudelaires if they did not end up in Count Olaf's 'care'. Unlike the origal tale this is a very happy story and I incorage you to read it. Back to the Baudelaire children. Mr.Poe choughed into his red hankerchif then spoke to the Baudelairs saying "Oh, but don't worry Baudelaires your parents will put you in the care of your realive Dr.Mondgomery. He is a renoud scientist I will drive you there after we go to the remander of your home but it will be quick because banking hours begans soon. To wich Sunny replied with some baby talk wich translated to "Aren't we more inportant?".But you the reader know what did happen in real life keep in mind I'm deadacted to figaring out what chould of happened to the Baudelairs if everything went right as it should have. Mr.Poe drove them to the ashes of there home. "It's all gone" said Klaus in the ashes of the past Libary "Now I know it seems this way but your parents did leave you something that is not ashes" Mr.Poe said rather cheeraly "What?" Violet asked her voice tinted with anger. You see here tinted means "barly noticeable" or "very little of". "They gave you financial security. When Violet comes of age she will be the owner of the Baudelairs fortune." "Oh ok?"Violet said rather quesonbly. Klaus looked into an agar cabanet and found something he had never seen befor he picked it up and part of it broke of 'it looks like a spyglass' he though. "Now lets get going to your new guardian. "I'm already late for the bank!" Sunny replied with something that translated to good greaf. The Baudelairs had a long drive to Dr. Mondgomery Mondgomery's house. Violet looked at Klaus than at Sunny wondering why there parents never menchoned a Dr. Mondgomery. The children and Mr.Poe walked up to the door and rang it.It opened to a tan man


	2. The Reptile Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baudelairs met Dr.Moutgomery Moutgomery and the incredably deadly viper

"Hello,Hello,Hello children whould you like some cake?" said the tan black-haired man with a curly mustache."Are you Dr.Moutgomery?" asked Mr.Poe while the man handed Violet a pice of cake."Why yes and you must Mr.Poe" asked Dr.Moutgomery "Well yes, but I must get back to the bank" replied Mr.Poe said to witch Sunny said something to the efect of really! "I'm off goodbye Baudelairs" said Mr.Poe while leaving. The Baudelairs steped inside of Dr.Moutgomery's house and Dr.Moutgomery said "Now let us all enjoy some cake! And please call me Monty" "Thank you. How do you do?" replied both Klaus and Violet said mostly in sink "Very well thank you now shall we eat our cake!" said Monty happily. Hello again as you may remember my name is Wolf Spirit and as you may also remember my job is to think of what chould have happened to the Baudelair children now we skip to after they ate cake. Monty toke the childen a door "Know there are many difrent scans and codes for this door" he pointed to the door it had multibull key pads and gears "but as I tell my most trusted associates you use the doorknob" said the doctor. All of them walked into a room full of reptilels "This my reptile room; you are aloud in hear at any time" said Monty with pride. The room was filled with so many reptiles and then there was a scream. 

All of the children looked spocked "Do not worry that is only my screeching igunana clock witch scares most people so does the screeching igunana now whould you all like a tour of the reptile room?" the Baudelairs nodded there heads. Then Mounty toke them on a tour of his room full of reptiles from all around the world from the winged lizard to the miserable croocadile whos call souds like a depressed person saying "Woe is me". "Now this my newest dicovery" said Monty well pulling up the sheet ubove the encloser. Then a beaudiful black snake went and curled around the youngest Baudelair Sunny.


	3. The windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baudelairs go to the movies with Monty

"Sunny is in no harm the incradbly deadly viper is compleatly harmless. In fact it would not hurt a fly!" said Monty picking up the snake well Violet picked up Sunny "But-" Klaus begain "It's a misnomer so I can play a trick on everyone at the next Herpetology Society meeting" answered Monty. "Now lets get you seteled into your room sorry most of my reptiles" said Monty he guided them upstares to a room with a hand on each Violet's and Klaus' sholders.  
"Now I know there are only 2 beds but I can get anthor bed for Sunny" to wicth Sunny repiled in baby talk wicth means "I can share with Violet" " Well Violet what do you say?" asked Monty "Sure Sunny" said Violet well boncing Sunny on her hip. Outside the air was turning cold and the sky dashed with pinks and orange. Here dashed means "specks of" or "running very fast" they all had chinse food then Monty said two things wicth suprised the Bauudelairs the first was they were going to the movies. The second was that they were going NOW. So they all got into Monty's truck and started to drive to town. They got to the movie theter and went to see a weird movie called Zombies in the Snow.Only Klaus noteced this as Uncale Monty ,wicth he said they call him in small talk in the truck, that he was looking in a spy glass after a noice and flash in the screen's corner and was wwriting something down each time. The movie ended so they went home and to bed that is until the doorbell rang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter sorry it's proply feely short


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE MEET GUSTAV!!!!

Klaus chould hear his 'uncale' go down stairs and exstactly say something. He dissided to go to the door and creack it opan there he chould see a man who like Monty had curly black hair but his was a bit longer.The man also had a stubble same skin as the doctor and a pleather jackit "Gustav!" 'so that's his assistant' thought Klaus "what tock you so long?" asked Monty "Had to make sure all traps were set, you little snake!" said Gustav 'whats that sposed to mean' Klaus pondered then the two older men stoped talking so Klaus disided to go downstairs to see "Ah Klaus hello. I'm Gustav" said Gustav well putting out his hand for a shake "Nice to met you" said Klaus shaking his hand but he noticed that both men looked flushed and that they were very close together. "Well we should all go to bed" said Monty urging Klaus upstairs. Klaus chould not recall corectly but he chould of sworn that both Monty and Gustav went into the same bedroom. Hello this is Wolf Spirit the first part of this story has come to a closing but is it an end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR MY FIRST KOUDOS. I'm so happy y'all. I hope you like the story so far


	5. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the boy that lives with herpetologist-
> 
> I hear your laughter but there is a big snake casing you?  
> I bet there are many very fascinating discovercys you've made but the world is quiet here on lousy lane  
> From,  
> The boy across the street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter about my oc Ryan. The Baudielars havee been with Monty for a month. Also Ryan dosn't know anything about V.F.D he just heres things like this around the house

Ryan Grace was a well-read13 year old maybe a bit too well-read because one night he saw his sibiling reading something called the incomepleat history of se- but their hand was covering the reast of the title of the book then his sibling turned their haed tored him he qucikly went back to his room to sleep but then his sibling came in "Ryan" they said shaking him "mm what" asked a half awacke Rryan "it's time for breackfast" replid the older. This caused the yonger to jump out of his bed "and get dreased Dr. Mondgomery invited us over for breckfast" added the sibling "Ok,Ok now get out" replid Ryan. Ryan dressed in jeans and a white hoodie with some of his light brown hair covering hispersing crystel blue eyes. His sibling was dressed simerly black jeans with a silver chain a MCR T-shirt long chessnut hair covering one of there eyes and they wore cuff earings along with a black nose ring. "You look like you robbed Hot Topic" was Ryans only coment for his sibling who only replid with a sound that sounded like a tisk or a tha then a "lets go" was said by his sibling as they walked across the street both happy to see the docter but that's not who answers the door

**Author's Note:**

> I will be cinda slow with updates but I hope that you engoyed.I'm sorry that this short there will be more. This is my first fic so cut me some slack. Wolf out.


End file.
